The Girl and the Vigilante
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: It started with one encounter with the new protector of Gotham which later turned into more and more encounters. Before she knew it Kori was falling in love with Robin, but will that be enough. Can a regular girl and a hero be together? Will he be able to keep her safe? ( Meant to be a short story)


"Will you guys be okay walking home together or do you need a ride?" It was a cloudy Thursday afternoon as the three of them were walking out of campus after working on a group project. Rachel had insisted on finishing at her house with Garfield

"Dick we'll be fine, Gar and I can walk from here."

"Are you sure Rachel? We can give you guys a ride, I just feel bad you guys have to finish without me."

"Dude just go already, we know you have plans tonight with Bruce. Just don't have too much fun, Now go!" What would he do without his awesome friends.

"Thanks! You guys are the best, I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?" He said as he ran to the car that awaited him. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He needed to prepare himself.

"You're late." Bruce did not even bother looking up from his phone as Dick got into the car, he already knew what he would say, why was he still surprised.

"I'm sorry but we only had today to work on it since I couldn't meet with them yesterday." He had stayed at home working on hero work and then had patrol, he was exhausted.

"That is not my fault I did warn you before you made your decision about what would education comes first and if hero work is getting in the way then perhaps you should take a break." Dick rolled his eyes, he was not the one who needed the break.

"I can handle it. I don't need you breathing down my neck about this are we going now anyway?

"**We** are not going anywhere, I am going out of town for a bit and while I'm gone I need you to be on your best behavior. I hope I don't regret this but I'm leaving you in charge of patrolling Gotham until I get back."

"Wait really? You're leaving me here by myself?! It's about time!" He would have jumped out of pure joy, he could finally prove himself worthy of being Robin.

"Before you get too excited Barbara will be here too but she will be busy tonight and has agreed to stay out of your way unless you need her. I trust that you will know whether or not you need her help. I'll only be gone for a few days, do not mess this up, I am trusting you. Alfred will be here to help as well." Bruce looked at Dick waiting for an answer, perhaps he was giving too much responsibility to a 17 year old. It had only been a few months since he took up the Robin mantel and that was after training for three years.

"I can do it, I won't let you down." He had never been more excited to begin patrol tonight, or maybe he was nervous.

_Be smart, be fast, and be safe. Don't do anything stupid, and if you need backup call Barbara. And if the Joker shows up call me. I'll be checking up on you. _

Robin took a deep breath as he landed on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises, how funny that Bruce had picked this spot for him. He know Barbara was busy with her boyfriend tonight but he did say he would contact her if when he arrived.

" Babs are you there?" He waited a bit and was about to call her again when he heard her low voice.

"Hey, sorry, had to get out. Did you make it?"

"Yeah I made it, how's everything with you ?"

"Well let's just say that I'm just as nervous as you are, maybe more."

"How so? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm meeting Luke's parents and I was not aware that it would happen so soon or tonight for that matter!"

He started chuckling at her nervousness,"Everything will be fine, don't worry about it, you're a delight."

"Now isn't the time to be laughing at my pain Dick! I'm freaking out, we just started dating, and I really like him but ahhhh! I'm more nervous and scared than when I'm out patrolling."

"Shouldn't that be easier than dealing with criminals?"

"Criminals and villains I can take, but this is like a nightmare." He noticed some strange action from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if he should follow or not, he decided he should.

"Listen Barbara I got to go. but I'm serious, they'll love you. Good luck!"

He heard a scream,and started running.

" I suggest you leave the young lady alone!"

"Well we finally finished! That wasn't that bad, the worst part was trying to get through the Shakespeare play, we're just lucky we had you Kori. My friends at Gotham Academy were so jealous when I told them about you. They have the same assignment but they don't have a super smart friend like you girl."

"Haha thanks Bee, you're too sweet!"

"Do you need a ride home from Karen or me?

"Nah I should be fine," Kori started gathering her things and started walking to the door with Victor, " It's just down a few streets, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright little lady just be safe okay? And call if you need anything!"

"Thanks Vic!"

Just as she started walking home, her phone started ringing," Hello?"

"Hey little sister can you do me a big favor?" She sighed, her sister had been working hard since they moved here and she loved her but sometimes she was a bit much.

"What is it now Kom? I'm almost home." She just wanted to crash on her bed and just watch some tv.

"Can you like I don't know take a cab or an uber to store and pick up some stuff for mom, I'll pick you up after my class." Great she pulled the mom card, now she couldn't say no. After everything their mom had done for them she would never say no to her.

"Alright fine, but don't take too long I don't want to be out by myself at this time."

"You got it sis, thank you so much! Love you!"

After getting everything she needed from the grocery store she waited by the entrance and started calling her sister, "Are you almost here?"

"Yeah! Just wait for me outside, be there in two minutes!"

She walked outside and started walking, as dangerous as Gotham was it was also beautiful in its own broken kind of way. She hadn't lived there her whole life but it did feel like it sometimes.

She felt the hard ground beneath her and heard the crash of her stuff on the ground, her head hurt and she just felt pain throughout her body. She had to get up.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you."

"Let go of me! Get off of me! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Stay still!"

"I suggest you leave the young lady alone!"

"If it isn't Batman's sidekick" Robin stepped closer and punched him. It only took a few more hits for him to fall on the ground

"I'm not a sidekick." Robin walked towards her and leaned down to check on her.

"Thank you for that, um Robin yes?" He looked at the beautiful redhead and it suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. She was beautiful and he had the honor of saving her. He was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt, she was just rubbing her head and started gathering her groceries.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at him and found herself staring at him for too long but he just looked so perfect. This is the new vigilante that was protecting Gotham city, and he just saved her.

"I'm fine, I'm glad you were here to save me, thank you again." He started helping her and offered his hand to help her get up. She was still a bit shaken up so he took off his cape and laid it on her shoulders. Not only was she beautiful but she was kind too.

"I'm just here to help, why are you out by yourself right now?"

"Well I -" her phone started ringing again, it was Kom.

"Kori! Where are you? I'm here now!" Did she have to be so loud, she had a headache now.

"I'm on my way," she ended the call and looked at Robin, they were standing close to one another and his hand was holding his cape over her shoulders.

"I need to go now, thank you for saving me," She moved to remove the cape and give it back to him but he stopped her.

"Keep it, You can just give it to me later." He couldn't explain it but in their brief moment of intimacy he knew he had to see her again.

"Later? But how will I give it to you?" She didn't think she would get to see him again but she knew she wanted to. What was wrong with her, she didn't even know who this was. Her attraction to him was small but she could feel couldn't describe how she felt but she was in awe of his bravery and his kindness towards her.

"Meet me tomorrow night by Wayne Enterprises, I'll meet you then miss…?"

"Kori. just call me Kori." She just told him her name! She was definitely crazy!

"I'll see you then Kori!, be careful" He took out his grappling hook and swung up to the roof and out of her sight.

He whispered her name out into the night, "Kori," It was safe to say that his first night on patrol by himself was a success...a great success.

_**I'm thinking of making this just a few chapters long, it was supposed to be a one shot but that flew out the window.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
